Youkai in Juuban
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Moonlight Nightmare. Friendly monsters have skipped school to visit Tokyo! How will the media react? Will this attract the attention of Fairy Tale? Will Michuru, Haruka, and Setsuna ever get the smell of wet dog out of their apartment? Warning: This story contains terrible writing, Out of character Moments, and original characters.


Moonlight burst in through the window. Tonight, it made the sterile hospital room like blue. It was blue as the hair of the doctor who stood over Tsukune Aono. It was 5 minutes to midnight. Doctor Mizuno should have headed home hours ago. But she wanted to keep an eye on her new patient.

Doctor Mizuno was always like this. When her daughter was in school she'd still stay late. She knew Ami would understand.

Last year her daughter left for university. That same year most of tokyo found out about her daughters secret identity. And things got tough. But through it all Ami, and the Doctor still had their duties. For Ami that meant fighting the forces of evil. For Doctor Mizuno that meant giving the highest quality of care to the greatest number of patients, whatever the cost may be to her own health or sanity.

She came up close to observe the boys pallor when she thought she'd heard something. A low quiet whisper. "Moka"

Sleep talking wasn't unusual in patients. But the boys voice was so weak. And that was concerning. Doctor Mizuno knew that the boy was hypovolemic. That's why she gave him 500 ml of blood. She monitored the boys condition. She stayed by their side till the morning.

* * *

"Haruka, why does our guest smell like a wet dog?"

Haruka rubbed the back of her neck. Her girlfriend Michiru did ask a valid question. But the explanation was gonna be a bit tricky.

"So, you know how I took that under cover job at the monster school. So I could scope the place out for threats"

Michuru raised an eyebrow.

Haruka took a deep breath. "Yeah, my buddy Gin's a werewolf."

Michuru crossed her arms and her lips became a thin line of displeasure. She let out a sigh.

"I suppose he won't be the most dangerous guess we've ever had."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah", Haruka moved up next to Michuru and let her dangling arm brush against Michurus, "he's not a bad guy once you get to know him"

Michuru turned and whispered in Haruka's ear, "What'll happen if he starts flirting with all the girls in Juuban. Sure you won't get jealous"

Haruka blushed, "Me jealous? You kidding me. I love competition. I always kicked it into high gear whenever a guy was trying to beat me on the race track. I'm not worried about losing in any sort of contest"

"Oh really", Michuru teased, "But Makoto beat you in that arm wrestling contest"

"I was out of practice"

"Fair enough", the responded Michiru, "but what about that friendly dance contest you lost against Mamoru Chiba"

"Hey! That's because we switched partners to keep things fair."

"You're right. If you danced with me then it wouldn't have even been a contest. But, you tripping over the future Queen of crystal tokyo and diving head first into a punch bowl . . ."

"It was an off day", grumbled Haruka, "and I might of drank a little whiskey before hand."

"A little?", Michuru asked.

"Enough", Haruka replied.

The pair spent the next few minutes side by side. Haruka didn't know what to say next. Michuru liked the way that Haruka took deep breaths when she was flustered. The way that Haruka would put on a show of false bravado.

Michuru broke the silence, "He can sleep on the couch. Oh, and before I forget to ask. How did you too meet at this school"

"He was my roommate", Haruka explained.

Haurka's fingers brushed against Michuru's. Michuru seized Haruka's hand. She would squeeze the hand and ease up, then squeeze it again and ease up, till she perfectly matched the rhythm of her own beating heart.

"And he came back with you because?"

Just then the scent of wet dog intensified, and an supernaturally handsome young man made his presence known.

"Hey Haruka, I was watching the TV and I saw this amazing add for -"

Gin looked at Michuru. He looked at her long Aquamarine hair, and her shimmering aquamarine eyes, and he studied each line on her face the way that Ami Mizuno would study a page from some text book.

"Hey Gin", Haruka said Casually.

Gin Morioka shook his head a bit. Like he was trying to shake himself out of a trance.

"Oh where are my manners", the Werewolf said with a smile, "I'm Moroika Ginei. Friends call me Gin. And you're Haruka's girl right? It's a Pleasure to finally meet you. And thank you so much for letting me stay at your place. I promise to behave"

* * *

Usagi Tsukino knocked on the door of Professor Souichi Tomoe.

He was Hotaru's dad. But he kind of didn't see Hotaru that much anymore. After Hotaru was reborn Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka raised Hotaru. And Hotaru sort of liked to spend more time at their place. Things got complicated. And then they got simple once Tomoe made peace with the situation.

Okay, maybe he totally chill with the whole situation. But Usagi figured time could heal all wounds.

The door creaked open slowly. Professor Tomoe was on the other side. He wasn't wearing a lab coat this morning. Instead he was wearing a set of Pajamas that had the periodic table on them. Hotaru bought said pair of pajamas for him last christmas.

The glasses of Doctor Tomoe were slightly askew. His white short hair was thrust up in various directions. There was a mix of black and white stubble on his face.

"Ah Usagi, I wasn't expecting you. How's Hotaru?"

"She's doing fine", Usagi said, "She just got back from that monster school we infiltrated"

The monster school that Doctor Tomoe sent his daughter to without knowing it was a monster school. The school where he thought she'd be safe from the Senshi's antics. Tomoe's expression darkened. His eyes stared into shadows that might not have really been there to begin with.

"She wasn't harmed?"

"No of course not", laughed Usagi, " She was way stronger than all the monster there."

"I see", muttered Professor Tomoe.

"She says that she wants to stop by sometime this week"

"This week", Tomoe looked up at Usagi. Some of the man's composure returned to him. "I'll make things ready for her at once"

"Is it okay with Chibi-usa comes too. I think they want it to be like a sleep over"

"A sleepover on a school night", murmured the Professor.

"Chibi Usa is helping Hotaru get caught up with her normal school work", Usagi explained.

Professor Tomoe nodded

"You know that you're daughter is always welcome. And we both know that she's rather close to Hotaru. The pair is practically inseparable. So . . . I guess that I'd better buy extra hot chocolate. Bring them over whenever you'd like. I'll leave a key beneath the welcome mat"

"Sounds great", Usagi said with a smile.

"Goodbye Usagi", replied the Professor as he slowly closed the door.

* * *

There was a dark haired teen at the Hospital, a dark haired teen with blue eyes. She had short hair. She wore a red jacket. And she was here at this hospital when she should have been at school. There were dark rings under her eyes. She was in a chair, both of her hands were sitting on her knees, her head was slumped low. She was staring at the floor.

"You can come see him now", an orderly informed her.

Kyouko Aono rose to her feet, and followed the orderly to a small sanitary room. There she met a doctor with blue hair. And there she saw her unlucky cousin. She saw Tsukune Aono.

"His condition has stabilized", the doctor told her, "I could have released him earlier this morning but I didn't want to wake him. I thought he could use the rest"

Kyouko stared at her cousin. He wasn't pale. But he still had those two bite marks on his neck, "I'm just glad he's alive. If anything happened to him I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself. "

The Doctor put a hand on Kyouko's shoulder, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I should have done something. I should have protected him. He's my little cousin. I could always protect him before but now . . . now he's here"

"We can't always protect the people we love", replied the Doctor, "but we can support them. We can give them comfort."

Kyouko was half listening. She was just so angry at herself. Angry for failing. She was angry because she let him out of her sight. She was furious because she wasn't strong enough to protect him.

"I'll make sure something like this doesn't happen again"

Doctor Mizuno pulled something out of a pocket. It was a small plastic bag with pills in it. "Make sure he takes these twice a day. They're Iron pills. Since he lost a lot of blood he'll be anemic for a while"

Kyouko took the bag. "Thank you"

"You can take him home whenever he wakes up. He should be fine, as long as he doesn't lose any more blood. You must have run into some pretty serious mosquito's while you were camping. A whole liter of blood from just two insect bites. I think that's something for the books"

"Yeah, the mosquitos that did it were massive." Tsukune started to stir. His eyes fluttered open. And Kyouko grabbed him by the hand before pulling him out of bed and throwing him over her shoulder. "Nice talking to you Doctor. Thanks for everything!", Kyouko screamed as she ran out of the room.

* * *

A pink haired teen walked through the rain. She hated the human world. But she missed her new friend Tsukune. She wanted to see him again.

Her tummy started to rumble. She hadn't had anything to eat in . . . must've been more than a day. That's another reason she hated the human world. Everyone smelled so good. Good enough to eat.

Tired, and hungry, Moka stopped outside a jewelry store. She put a hand against the doors glass window to stabilize herself. She felt so weak.

"Are you okay miss?"

Moka looked up, a young lady with mid length red hair was talking to her.

"I'm fine", Moka said, "just hungry"

"Well", the ginger haired young woman said, "my mom does make some mean lemon tarts. But I sort of hate them. So if you wanted to come over and eat them then that would be perfect."

"How nice of you to offer", Moka said, "what was your name again"

"Naru", the red haired teen replied, "Naru Osaka. My mom kind of owns the Jewelry store that we're standing next to. She loves having guests over"

"In that case", Moka said, "I guess I'll accept your offer. I'm so hungry I could really use a . . . a bite or two"

"Perfect", Naru replied.

* * *

Rosario plus vampire character information:

Tsukune Aono is an average human teen with black hair and delicious blood.

Moka Akashiya is a beautiful sweet and kind vampire with pink hair. She wears a pretty necklace that has a Cross on it. The cross might be called a Rosario or something.

Kyouko Aono is Tsukune's cool older cousin. She's "a tomboy with a stubborn streak". She has black hair and aqua eyes.

Ginei Morioka is a werewolf. He's also president of Youkai Academy's school newspaper club. He is tall, he has dark hair, and he's handsome.


End file.
